When the Lights Go Down in Motor City
by Jo Z. Pierce
Summary: Detroit, Michigan, 1965. The mob's in Motor City, and a young FBI agent finds love. Book III in the In the Light series, but can be read as a stand alone.


**Chapter 1: Waiting for Gianni**

_Detroit, Michigan_

_January 1965_

Everybody knew that Chicago was a rough town, filled with wise guys, shylocks, and more than a few hard-ons with suitcases. It could have been a holdover from prohibition days, but the mob still operated just below the radar in the Windy City. And business was good. Too good. Perhaps that's why the dons and tough guys decided it was time to open up a few branch offices. And Detroit looked like a good place to start.

Gianni DiManni, barely 20 years old, had already made a name for himself in Chicago's southside. He was one of the _Young Turks_ - a _cugine_ looking to make a name for himself. He did what he was told, and he did what he had to do. That's what the _famiglia_ liked about him. And that's why he was chosen to help start up operations in the Motor City.

"Start small," they told him. And that's what Gianni did.

Gianni started off with the local bars and restaurants. Pretty soon he'd have his foot in the door of some union hall. And by the time he was thirty, Gianni planned on earning his living off the books at General Motors, eating lunch with Fred Donner, with the Chairman of the Board picking up the bill.

But for now, still new in town, Gianni DiManni was just the new pretty boy of the dancing halls, fine restaurants, and the swankiest bars in town.

---

"Like it or not, you're going in, Billy."

"Nah!" Bill Maxwell scoffed. "They'll spot me in a second. I've still got the smell of California all over me! You go in, and I'll be back up. Hey, I'll just wait for you right here. That sounds muuuuch better..."

"Well, I don't know what they taught you back in L.A., but here in Michigan, the new guy goes in first."

"Yeah... right." Bill was skeptical, but at least he appreciated his partner's sense of humor. "What'dya say we both go in."

"Now, that's a thought, Bill. Two by two. You know, like the animals on the ark...?"

Bill Maxwell let out a little chuckle. "Or lambs going in for the slaughter." He picked up his set of binoculars and peeked out the window once more.

Bill turned his head, as he looked over at his partner, whose eyes were closed as he stretched out, half naked, and relaxed.

_You lousy bum, _Bill thought to himself. _Figures you'd get the table away from the window! _

Both men were sprawled out on tables of a massage parlor. Both were naked, except for the towels around their waists. But only Teddy was enjoying the attention of two leggy brunettes. For Bill, it was all work, no play.

"You wanna switch?" Bill asked, half joking.

"Nah, Bill! You're doing just fine." The agent and his two companions giggled.

"Ah, geez" Bill grumbled, as he fixed the towel around his waist.

"Hey, Billy, keep your eyes on the bar!" Without opening his eyes, the agent could hear the man shifting on the table. "You don't wanna miss Gianni when he shows up..."

Teddy McSherry was a few years younger than Maxwell, but had been in the FBI almost a decade longer, signing up immediately after his discharge from Korea. He immediately took Bill under his wing, and liked to tease him about his seniority, almost mercilessly.

Bill curled his lip and rolled his eyes at the remark, then looked inside a large manila envelope once more, checking the image on the black and white photo.

Bill picked up his binoculars, and looked outside again, trying to concentrate over the low moans of his partner, and the giggles of his companions.

"Are you sure...?" Bill began, growing impatient.

"Of course I'm sure."

Bill sighed, and looked out the window once more.

"You are positive... Gianni DiManni was gonna show up here, this week."

Teddy simply grunted in agreement as Bill checked his watch, for the hundredth time that day.

"Would you just relax, Bill?" Teddy teased, a wide grin on his face.

"I'd relax, Ted, if you'd ever switch places with me..."

"What are you talking about? You went to the head, what, two hours ago?"

"You sonuvabitch..." Bill grumbled, chuckling at the same time. "And you are sure he's gonna show up."

"That's what my source said. Gianni DiManni'd be making his way into Ryan, first week of February..."

Bill's face dropped, as he realized he had been set up.

"Teddy, you do realize we're still in January...?"

"Yeah," Teddy replied, his grin growing wider across his face as two pairs of hands rubbed his back. "But for the good of my country, I'm willing to wait...as long as it takes..."

"You sonuvabitch...!!" Bill grumbled once again, this time fighting back laughter.

Eyes still closed, Teddy felt a towel land on his face. He tossed it aside, sat up, and looked around, only to catch a glimpse of his naked partner dashing into the next room, with a very willing brunette in tow.

- To Be Continued -


End file.
